k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Geshi no Kajitsu
is a single included in the single release of Tsumetai Heya, Hitori, from Mikako Komatsu. __TOC__ Lyrics |-|English= Because of a voice next to me I realised that this was surely the symptoms of love Sleepless I hold close the illusion that I imagined Don’t scold me through the stereo I swim through the chaos space with a seemingly happy face and escape The summer sky is still what I long for As I remain unable to move, don’t lose your feelings of love Even if it isn’t logical, whisper what you feel It’s as if you, this sky and my heart are floating Cherry Don’t sink Just for a little while longer sweetly shine down here, on this world that belongs to just the two of us Cherry If we make it in time simply envelop the 18 hours and 35 minutes of simple words Cut into me with severe words in the midst of my gloomy hesitation I’m beginning to find it in the midst of all the meaningless information From somewhere deeper and deeper inside my body Don’t stop the feeling of your voice Don’t stop your heart still frightened from the shadows still reflected by the summer sky Even if it isn’t safe, chase after your impulses It’s as if you, this sky and my heart are floating Cherry Burning sky Sweetly shine down on these feelings here, on this world that belongs to just the two of us Cherry If the summer winds erase the sound of my heart simply shine down on these words that aren’t lies The summer sky is still what I long for As I remain unable to move, don’t lose your feelings of love Even if it isn’t logical, whisper what you feel It’s as if you, this sky and my heart are floating Cherry Don’t sink Just for a little while longer sweetly shine down here, on this world that belongs to just the two of us Cherry If we make it in time simply envelop the 18 hours and 35 minutes of simple words Cherry Burning sky Sweetly shine down on these feelings here, on this world that belongs to just the two of us Cherry If the summer winds erase the sound of my heart simply shine down on these words that aren’t lies |-|Rōmaji= Korewa masani ai no shōjō datte Tonari no koe de kidui chatte Egai ta maboroshi dai te Nemura nai Sutereo de shikara naide Ureshi sōna kao de Kaosu kūkan nukedashi te Oyogu Natsu no sora mada Akogare no naka de Ugoke naimama Ai wo naku sanaide Seiron janakutemo Honnō wo shō ite Kimi mokono sora mo kokoro mo Marude uka nderu Chierī shizuma naide Mō sukoshi dake amaku tera shite Kokode Futari dakeno sekai Chierī maniau nara 18 toki 35 fun no Kazara nai kotoba wo Tada tsutsun de Kyōretsu na kotoba de kitte Kurai mayoi no naka de Imi no nai jōhō no naka Mitsu ke dasu Karada no mannaka motto Fukai fukai basho kara Kimi no koe no kankaku wo Tome naide Natsu no sora mada Utsushi dasu kage ni Obie tamama Kokoro wo tome naide Anzen janakutemo Shōdō wo oi kakete Kimi mokono sora mo kokoro mo Marude uka nderu Chierī yake tsuku sora Kono kanjō wo amaku tera shite Kokode Futari dakeno sekai Chierī natsu no kaze ga Shinzō no oto wokaki keshi tara Uso janai kotoba wo Tada tera shite |-|Kanji= これは正に愛の症状だって 隣の声で気付いちゃって 描いた幻抱いて 眠らない ステレオで叱らないで 嬉しそうな顔で カオス空間抜け出して　 泳ぐ 夏の空まだ　 憧れの中で 動けないまま　 愛を無くさないで 正論じゃなくても　 本能を囁いて 君もこの空も心も　 まるで浮かんでる チェリー 沈まないで もう少しだけ甘く照らして ここで 二人だけの世界 チェリー 間に合うなら 18時35分の 飾らない言葉を ただ包んで 強烈な言葉で切って 暗い迷いの中で 意味の無い情報の中 見つけ出す 体の真ん中もっと 深い深い場所から 君の声の感覚を　 止めないで 夏の空まだ　 映し出す影に 怯えたまま　 心を止めないで 安全じゃなくても　 衝動を追いかけて 君もこの空も心も　 まるで浮かんでる チェリー 焼け付く空 この感情を甘く照らして ここで 二人だけの世界 チェリー 夏の風が 心臓の音をかき消したら 嘘じゃない言葉を ただ照らして Music Original (inst) Navigation Category:Music